I love you Alison DiLaurentis
by DiLaurentis
Summary: I just love her. She's my everything.


I woke up 10 minutes ago. It's a winter day,and the snow is everywhere. I don't know why,but I can feel today it's gonna happ' something bad … My mom called me and she said that my breakfast is done. I taked a shower and after,I weared a black jacket and blue jeans. My hair was straight,and I put my sunglasses . I take my bag and I go to the kitchen to eat. After that I have to go to shool . I hate school . I feel like I'm in hell. Maybe because there I met the love of my life … But it was a long time ago … I can't believe what happ' with my girl… But I don't want to remember,because I don't want to start crying again.

" Morning mom'. Thanks for preparing me the breakfast.

" It's not a problem. Eat and drink some hot chocolate,you have to go to school after. "

" Yes I know" I see my mom worried about me. She knows I suffer everyday about what happ' … Thank you mom,now I have to go. My friends are waiting for me. I smiled ,I kiss my mom's cheeks and I left the house.

When I arrived at school,I found Aria waiting for me … I can feel is something wrong with her. She looks a little scared.

" What happ' with you,Aria?" I asked her .

" Nothing …. With me … You have to see something …" she said.

" Ok. What can be worst than my situation?" I asked her …

She doesn't say anything more. She show to me a paper. Ok what's this? I opened it … And … I start crying. It's not possible… On the first page it was a photo with her …

I miss her so much … It's not fair. She has to be here with me .

I think I must tell you my story .

I'm 19 years old. I'm from London,but my family moves to Rosewood ,Pensylvania 3 years ago. It was something new for me. A new high-school and stuff. I though I will make new friends.

My first day of school … Was … The first day when I saw her . It definetly changed my life. My mom drives me to the school . It was a beautiful build,and it was full of students with huge smiles on their faces. It was nice.

I was dressed with blue jeans and a studded jacket. My hair was blonde,long and straight. I weared my RayBan sunglasses,as always. My bag was on my shoulder,it was that kind of sweet bag. I love it. I came into school,and I saw new faces. I don't know anybody here. A lot of studens watched at me and smiles,I feel good here,I think it will be a good year.

And then … I saw her… Blonde,with long,curly hair … She was with 4 girls ,and laughed . I get blocked for a few seconds,and then a girl comes to me and introduce herself.

" Hei,I'm Mona. Welcome to Rosewood High"

" Hei I'm Carla,nice to meet you,and thanks for welcoming me. "

I think Mona is a nice girl. I discovered she was in the same year with me. I went with Mona in the scholyyard to smoke a cigarette. I put my Malboro Gold out of my bag and I lit a cigarette.

" Do you want one? I asked her"

" No ,thanks I don't smoke" she answered to me.

I smiled. I like here . I finished my cigarette,and I say to Mona to go to the classes.

She told me she have Biology right now. I watched my school program and I discovered I have History with the students from the 7th year. I smiled. I think it'll be good to know my classmates and others in the same time. I arrived in the classroom,and the teacher was there . I say sorry for my late and I go to a free desk. There it was a girl,but I don't look at her because I was late and … I want to pay attention at the teacher,because my favourite course was History. The teacher called the roll.

" Chemington Edward" the teacher said.

" Present " a dark hair boy answer.

" Dashakov Emily"

" She's not here" said a girl. I think she is friend with the missing girl.

"DiLaurentis Alison" .

The girl from smiles and said " I'm here" .

I was shocked. She was the girl that I've seen when I came into the school. She was so pretty and … innocence. I can't not to smile at her . I introduce myself.

" Hei my deskmate,I'm Carla." I said to her.

She smiles again and she said " I'm Ali. We're gonna have so much fun together"

I smiled and I started to write what the teachers said to us.

After the class,I studied my program again,and I've seen I don't have a class. I asked Ali if she has a course right now.

She said she hasn't too.

" Would you like to drink a coffee with me? " I asked her.

" Why not?" she answered.

We go to a coffee bar and drink a coffee. I think Ali was the wonderful person that I ever met. She said that she saw me with Mona .

" Don't stay with Mona anymore,she's a bitch" Ali said.

" Hm . You know her better than me" I smiled.

She smiled too,and we go back to school . The whole day I haven't seen Ali… The next day I go to school and I hope I'll see her again . But she wasn't at school …

Mona come to me ,and I spent my day with her. She introduce me the 4 girls that was with Ali yesterday . Their names was Aria,Spencer,Emily and Hanna. I think they're nice girls. But … I can't not to ask about Ali. Spencer answer to me that Ali is sick…

I was sad the whole day. After school I going home . I eat something and I call Mona to ask her if she wants to go to a hot chocolate with me. She said she's busy with her boyfriend Noel,and I was sad because I don't know what to do. I was going to take a shower,and when I came back I saw a message on my mobile phone.

" Would you like to come to my place to give me the courses from today? Xoxo,Ali"

I think I fell in love with Alison DiLaurentis. I reply her text " Yes,I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I drive to her place and when I come ,Ali was in the garden,she smoked.

" Oh,Ali. Do you smoke?" I asked her.

" Hello" she smiles. Yes,I smoke. I saw you smoke too,isn't it? She asked me.

" Yes,you're right."

She finished her cigarette,and invite me in her room. She was home alone. I try to tell her what happ' at school that day but she interruped me.

" I don't want to know about school. I want to know about you." She said. The misterious new girl in Rosewood.

I smiled , and I told her my story. After that,she told me hers. I found out she's the most popular girl in Rosewood High School,but the most manipulative bitch too. I start to ask myself if Alison DiLaurentis has feelings for someone. I don't know about her,but I know about me. I'm completely and unconditionally in love with miss DiLaurentis.

I was about to go home,when she said

" Would you like to stay at my place that night? I'm home alone and I'm a little bit afraid" she said.

I called my mom and I told her I sleep at Ali's home. She knows her parents,and agreed.

Ali smiled . " I told you I'm the manipulative bitch here" she said.

I smiled too.

She go to take a shower and I log in on Facebook to see what happ' with my friends from London. My best friend writes me . I wanted to reply her message,but Ali was back and I turn off the laptop.

" You pretty girl. Are you with Alison DiLaurentis and you stay on Facebook? " she asked me. I don't know what is happening to me,but I know I would do anything for seeing Ali smile.

" Um" I answered. And what want miss DiLaurentis for us to do?" I asked her.

"We can start with this" she said. She come closer and kiss me. I felt my stomach burning . I don't know what to do,but I kiss Ali again. I can feel her cherry lipstick. She's adorable. I can't believe Alison DiLaurentis kissed me.

She stopped the kiss and said " When I saw you I know I fell in love"

I can't believe it. I really love Ali. I kissed her again and again .

She drives me to the bed. I start kissing her neck and I can hear her moans. She takes my shirt off and I do to her the same. We was just in bra's . I can't not admire Ali's body. She 's perfect. Like she read my thougs, she said "Miss Carla,you're perfect."

I can't believe. Me on the way to have sex with Alison DiLaurentis. She takes my jeans off and started to kiss my neck. I can't not to moan. She adores that,I can see it by the way she smiled when she kissed me. I start kissing her harder and harder. I eat her cherry lipstick and I'm in love with her lips. I kiss her entire body and I take her jeans off.

" Ali,you're perfect" I said to her.

" Shhh" she said. "I want you now. We'll talk after about perfection"

I understand her message. I take all her clothes off and she did the same. I was lost in the sheets with Alison DiLaurentis. I can't stop kissing her. I love her lips . My hands was all around her body. She did the same. In a moment,her head dissapear and I can feel her tongue around my body. She started to lick me.

"Aweeeee" I moan. Ali, I love you.

She doesn't seems to stop . She do it harder and harder. After she finished,I start lick her body,and after ,I arrived at her wet pussy. I just want to eat it,I though. I put a finger in her pussy,in and out. I can hear Ali moans.

" More . I want more" she said.

I start to lick her pussy. I can't believe what I'm gonna say,but her pussy has cherry taste too. That moment I realise I'm irrevocably in love with her.

After sex,Ali comes to me,and hugs me.

" I love you ,Alison DiLaurentis" I said to her.

She smiles and said " I love you too. "

I can't believe I just have sex with the most popular girl in Rosewood,and she say "I love you" to me.

" Do you want something to eat? " she asked me.

" I want to eat you" I said.

I can see her blushing. "You just did it" she said to me.

We eat something and after she Log In on Facebook. I do the same thing. She change her status from single to in a relationship . I've become upset.

She saw it and she told me

" Sweetie,you're in a relationship with Alison DiLaurentis now. "

I smiled and I kissed her. It was the most wonderful day from my life. The next day we go to school together,and all the people from the school knows that the new girl is the new girlfriend of Alison DiLaurentis. We go to class,and after we kiss on the hall. She meet her friends,Hanna,Emily,Aria and Spencer ,and we go together to eat something on a French Restaurant.

It was French music there,I can hear Lara Fabian singing "Je t'aime" . When the song ends, Ali said asked me " You and me and sweet Paris?" .

I started to smile,and she told me she wants us to visit Paris.

" How long we're gone for?" I asked her.

" How about forever?" she kissed me.

I'm the happiest person ever. I love Alison DiLaurentis. And Alison DiLaurentis loves me. What can make me happier than this?

The months gone,and after a year,me and Ali are still together. Today is Spencer birthday and we're planning a surprise party for her. Me and Ali are decorating the room,Hanna and Emily deal with the food,and Aria stays with Spencer to not suspect anything. It's 8 pm and Spencer and Aria needs to arrive here. When Spence saw the party,she starts to cry.

" I love you,girls" she said.

" We love you too,Spence" we said to her.

It was a great party . On 4 am ,we go to bed,we remains on the Spencer's barn. I sleep in Ali's arms,after I kissed her goodnight.

I heared something. Spencer was gone. Ali was gone. What the hell is happ'?

I woke up Hanna ,Aria and Emily and I told that Ali and Spencer was gone.

"We need to look after them",I said. We go in the garden,but Spencer was there crying.

" She's gone" , she said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked her . I start to crying. It's not possible.

" I heard her scream" Spencer said.

That was the worst day in my entire life.

Back to present : Me and Aria are going to the class,but is something strange. Jessica DiLaurentis,was there. She's Ali's mom . When I saw her I start to cry .

"They found Alison's body" she said to me and Aria.

We're started to cry . I can't believe. The love of my life is dead. We go to her funeral . I think me and Ali's mother are crying the most.

That night I couldn't sleep. I'm destroyed. I know where I have to be. And this place is Ali's grave. I started to drive until the cemetry. When I came in I saw it .

I can't do this anymore. I sit on her grave and then I know. Me and Ali … We're must be together again. I cut my wrist and I … know I will see her again.

After a minute,she appears and take my hand. She kissed me. I miss her so much.

" Hei,it's time to go" she smiled.

Damn,I miss her smile so much. "But why my body remains here?" I asked her.

" Because you're dead now. You're with me. You and me forever" she kissed me again.

I can feel I'm in heaven. With Ali.

" I love you Alison DiLaurentis" I said to her.

" I miss that" she said. I love you too.


End file.
